Micropower wireless communications networks and systems work in an unauthorized frequency band and are exposed to relatively strong interference, which often results in relatively poor communication quality and poor performance in actual application.
In the prior art, a technology of frequency hopping is used to resolve a problem of interference in a network.
Specifically, according to a protocol, a whole communication band is divided into at least two working channels. After the technology of frequency hopping is used, a network and a device can switch between different working channels according to a frequency hopping pattern and a frequency hopping sequence, that is, working channels of the network and device are changed. In this way, all nodes included in the network work on a same channel in a channel hopping cycle. When the network performs frequency hopping, all nodes in the network also perform frequency hopping synchronously, that is, working channels of the network are changed.
In a process in which the foregoing channel frequency hopping is implemented, when all nodes in the network are working on a same channel and the channel is exposed to interference, performance of all nodes in the network is degraded, which further leads to great degradation of network performance.